This invention relates to a control system for a differential gear lock mechanism employed in motor scrapers or the like.
A conventional differential gear lock mechanism is constructed such that whenever a pedal for locking the differential gear is stepped down by an operator the lock mechanism is rendered operative even if the motor vehicle is under any condition.
For this reason, if the pedal for locking the differential gear is accidentally depressed by an operator when the vehicle is running at a high speed, the differential gear lock mechanism is rendered operative so as to make steering of the vehicle different thereby affecting the safe operation of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the engagement of gears of the differential gear lock mechanism at high speeds tends to reduce the useful life of the components thereof.